Smoke Screen
by MsTenshiLady
Summary: Eons into the future, the world has descended into anarchy and chaos. Murder and survival is the name of the game. But one thing no one expects to find is love, and when two teenagers find it in each other, the smoke that made up such a hostile world begins to clear and many bitter truths from the past begin to surface. AU.


_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters. **_

_**A/n- May 24**__**th**__**, 2014: Hey there again! So yes it's me CherryXButterfly! Yay, I have a new story! All right, I know that there's a particular way that NaruHina stories have been done, but I wanted to do something way different. Not the same old Ninjaverse story or a high school AU. No I'm doing a post-apocalyptic AU (so no, they are not ninja in this one, sorry). I wanted to step out of my comfort zone just a little bit and do something with adventure. Okay, shall I start then? Okay well here it is! **_

_**Story Warning: Blood, violence, possible future content, lots of death **_

_**Chapter 1: Survival**_

* * *

The night was quiet, strangely quiet. There was no sound of gunshots being fired or blood splattering on the building walls. It was just dead quiet. Hinata frowned as she slid her hand under her pillow and slowly placed her finger on what was a gun. She always kept one near her. It was the only way she could survive in the world she lived in…

She never particularly liked the way the world worked. But she couldn't honestly see it any other way. If no one was being killed, it wasn't a normal day. That's just how it was. Unlike most people however, she didn't enjoy doing the things that she had to. It wasn't a job or anything, but everyone all around hated one another. Mostly families were pitted against each other, but the enmity stretched back so far into the past, that no one could remember why they were fighting. People had just grown accustomed to the violence and bloodshed and most even seemed to enjoy it.

But she couldn't really. She didn't derive any pleasure from it; it was just a means to an end. To an extent she felt disgusted. But she was never vocal about her objections, as she was sure that it would get her killed.

To their defense, no one really knew any other way to live. For as long as history stretched back, this was how people had been. For some reason, Hinata couldn't find herself to believe that. How could it be that life could be like this? Having to watch her back like this every day and night, hardly ever getting a night of decent sleep, that was hardly a way to live.

But who was here to stop them from killing each other? No one.

Suddenly the sound of broken glass filled her ears, breaking the quiet calm of what had been a peaceful night.

Hinata shook her head and muttered, "There we go…"

She grabbed the gun from underneath the pillow and quietly pressed her back into the wall next to window. She had this down to an art. This wouldn't be the first time someone had done this. But she had to say, it was getting rather tedious. Even with all the training they had to go through, some people still didn't know the meaning of stealth. How was waking up your target, who by the way had a decent body count and plenty of skill, ever considered to be a good method of assassination?

She heard a few more shots and she frowned. Was that not meant for her? She slowly crept towards window and cautiously turned her head towards the scene outside. She no longer had it in her to be shocked by the gruesome scene outside. The pools of blood that the perpetrator was now in, no longer bothered her. She looked over to see who had fired the shots, only to see her cousin, Neji, towering over the person's body. He had virtually no expression on his face, shaking his head and looking up at her, "Just Uzumaki scum…"

Yes, the Uzumaki. For some reason they'd been an enemy of her family for centuries. Why? No one really knew. No vendetta or anything, it was as if they were obligated to hate each other. But they had no problem doing so.

* * *

The events of the morning were rather much of a hassle. As usual, her father was displeased with whatever happened. Hinata shook her head though. It wasn't because he was concerned with her safety or anything, but because it was just a nuisance to him. In his defense, no one around here really loved each other, that's how they were brought up. Watch your own back and no one else's. But she and Neji had long ago gone against that. They had each other's backs since they'd first picked up a gun. They'd grown to care for each other, and while no one else really cared to look into it, he watched over her like an older brother.

"Typical of an Uzumaki, cowardly enough to strike when their target is asleep and in no condition to fight back," Hiashi mumbled, shaking his head.

"He was a weak one, uncle, he was easily dealt with. Not a very smart assassin they sent," Neji said.

Hiashi only continued to frown as he looked at his daughter with the utmost displeasure, "Unless you want your funeral procession to be led from here within the next few days, I suggest you become more cautious and alert."

Hinata closed her eyes and nodded. She'd long ago stopped caring about what her father thought of her. She just did whatever she was told to do, even if from time to time she did as she pleased.

"You know why we do this. Because we must, that is how the world works. That is how our forefathers wanted it, and we will keep fighting on…" Hiashi reminded them. It was a broken record, how many times they had to hear this record. And it was having the reverse effect on them. They believed it less and less each time, but what could they do? History backed him up on this one…

"As you wish…" was the answer they gave, though they couldn't help but feel repulsed every time they said it…

* * *

"Another one down…" a woman with long red hair shrugged. She had been creeping up in one of the trees making sure that the mission went well. And of course they'd sent a complete dunderhead to get the job done. Well it was either him, or the boy next to her, her son.

"I told you not to send him, he has a bit of a thick skull," he mumbled.

The woman smirked for a second. Her son was not in much of a place to make comments like that, but she quickly shook her head. "It was either him or you. I'm not willing to put your life at risk for something such as this. Surely you've heard about this girl, you know what she's capable of."

The boy just shrugged at this, "I've heard the stories, but you know me, I don't believe anything until I see it. If she's truly all that they say she is, I look forward to it…"

"Absolutely not…" the woman frowned. Sure she'd sent her son out on dangerous missions before, but not like this. This would take him right into the heart of danger. Killing the daughter of the head of their rival family had never been an easy task, and so far they'd failed. Either she killed them or someone else did. She hated to think that her family had this many weaklings in it. Okay maybe the strong outnumbered the weak, but they'd always been sending out the weakest ones as of late. She had no idea what the higher ups in her family were planning.

"Mom, it'll get the job done faster…" he said.

"Still, you're one of the best we have right now…if you go then…" she started but he shook his head.

"Look as long as she's alive, she's a nuisance. Let me take care of her. I can get it done fast, like you said I'm one of the best we have right now."

"Naruto…" she said skeptically, but the look on his face didn't change. It was almost frustrating just how frustrating his stubbornness could be. But she couldn't talk about that, he had after all inherited his nature from his mother. "All right fine…"

"I won't disappoint you mom," he grinned and she gave him a wry smile.

"I know you won't, but do know it's dangerous. She or they will kill you if you are caught. Be careful my son," she said.

"Don't worry, I won't get caught! I've been on plenty of missions like this! Besides if we're going to bring down the Hyuuga, we have to start moving in on the more important ones. I mean once we kill the daughter, it's bound to destroy the leader, won't it?" he said. He sort of felt terrible for saying it. He didn't have anything personal against the Hyuuga at all, and it made him disgusting, all this unexplained bloodshed. But he had unswerving loyalty to his family. And whatever the Hyuuga had done to them, they would pay.

"So what does she look like?" Naruto inquired and his mother reached into her pocket and took a square of paper out. It was a picture. They had a picture of all of the Hyuuga, so when the time came, they would know who was who.

She handed the picture to her son and when he saw the picture of the girl, his eyes widened and he felt his breath hitch a little. He didn't know why exactly iy bothered him so much, until he took a few more seconds to analyze the picture more, and he immediately came up with his answer. He wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting her to be so…beautiful…?

* * *

_**Hmm, well I got nervous as I was typing this. That was a cheesy ending I guess. Because well, it's something I'm not used to doing. I'm more of the emotional writer, but I just wanted to step out of my comfort zone for a while. And it turned out better than I thought. Also before anyone bitches about the ending there with the Uzumaki having so many weaklings in it, yes they have many strong ones too. You'll see soon enough. Okay anyway, I'll try to update ASAP and I'm always up for suggestions! Okay that is all! Review please? **_

—_**MsTenshiLady**_


End file.
